God of Death's Fate
by Shinigami Myao
Summary: Messengers and/or minions of the PTB, Kevy and Jules have to help to keep the ballance of worlds, but what can they do when they're sent to the Gundam universe to find Duo, who's too...HAPPY?! Oh-oh....


****

The God of Death's Fate

__

There are a few things you need to know before you read this fic. 

PTB stand for "The Powers That Be", basically the rulers of the universe, or world, or whatever you see fit. I have included character creations of my own, which are Kevy and Jules. This chapter mostly has them, but they are an important part to the story. ^_^ So please bear with it, cause it'll get better. My fic has a little shounen ai. Mainly 1+2, because Duo is the main focus, and 3+4 because I could never bear to tear those two apart. This is NOT lemon, me no approve. In fact, the shounen ai isn't even the main focus. But it is there to enjoy nonetheless! I don't own anyone, or anything…but Kevy and Jules are mine forever! So do me a favor, and don't sue the poor, pitiful 16 year-old for writing about her favorite Shinigami…k? 

Last but not least…ENJOY!!!

Kevy looked over at his alarm clock. 

"…BAH!…If I knew the right people, I could make that goddamn sun disappear…but I don't, so too bad…"

He lifted himself into a sitting position and swung his legs over the side of his bed, standing and stretching his arms. He looked out his window to find various messengers and employees of the PTB strolling around. 

"…I hate work…in fact, I don't wish to exert any physical or mental work unless I want to. Why do I have to go in today?…"

He sulked into the bathroom and turned on the shower then walked back into his bedroom to set his alarm for 6 o'clock.

"Nothing like a long shower to wake me up…but I can't be late again today…"

He yawned, then pulled off his light-blue pajamas with the black dragons on the pants and sleeves. It was his favorite pair. He grabbed a towel from the linen closet and ran into the bathroom.

"Water, HERE I COME!"

He threw the towel on the rack and hopped into the shower. The warm water hit his skin and he sighed.

"I LOVE showers…yeah!…" 

He started to dance around…(_Yes, I know this is a bit too giddy, but I'd like to know what YOU do in the shower…)_

He started to lather up his long hair when he heard a sound coming from the pipes.

"…(?)…OH, NO!!! JULES, DON'T FLUSH THE TO— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Kevy jumped out of the shower, nearly slipping on the floor.

"T-That stupid y-yutz is g-g-going to p-pay for this…"

He stood and cooled down until the water went back to normal. He stepped back in and rinsed his hair. He let the water run over him for a while, then turned off the tap and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom, through his room, then out into the hallway.

"JULES!!!"

His roommate ran down the stairs and hopped the last two.

"Uh huh?"

An extremely happy Jules was leaning on the staircase handrail. He was wearing a tight, blood-red turtleneck with a pair of loose, black pants. He brushed back his dark, royal blue hair. The vain in Kevy's forehead started to throb.

"JULES! I-WAS-TAKING-A-SHOWER!!!"

Jules had a sheepish look on his face. "…Oh…sorry about that, Kevy."

He strolled past Kevy and patted him on the shoulder. "Breakfast?"

Kevy's head spontaneously combusted.

"THAT WATER BURNED YOU IMBECILE…hey, where are you going!?!!!!"

Jules just kept walking into the kitchen.

Kevy knew that when he found a place to live, he would have to get a roommate. Believe it or not, one of the world's greatest mages…was terrified to live alone. 

"By the way Kevy, you look great in a towel!"

Kevy's face went cherry red. But maybe facing his worst fear wasn't so bad after all… 

He walked back to his room and got changed. Jules also worked for the PTB, but he was a higher rank…in fact, he was kind of Kevy's boss…

Kevy walked out in a black, short, sleeveless turtleneck, and a pair of low-riding black pants with white strips down the side that looked like crosses.

"Hey Kevy, lookin' good! You always had the better wardrobe."

"What are you talking about? We create our own clothes! You could wear anything you wanted!"

"Hmm…good point! But compared to my fashion sense, your taste in clothes beats all…AH! We're going to be late!"

Jules ran past Kevy and rummaged through the closet near the front door. He pulled out his midnight-blue jacket and fumbled with it until it was tied comfortably around his waist. He ran back over to Kevy and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Fwank woo…"

"Come on, let's go."

The two ran out the door and hurried down the street. The PTB building was about ten blocks down. Kevy looked at his watch.

"SHIT! We can't make it if we run…"

In mid sprint he jumped up and forward. Two magnificent black wings materialized on his back. A few feathers fell to the ground as he got ready to boost speed. (Cliché I know, but what the heck?) 

"HEY!!!"

Jules grabbed onto Kevy's foot just as he took off. The two sped through the air. Other late co-workers waved to them from the ground. Not everyone had the ability to fly.

"Woo-hoo!!! Kevy, you're a LIFE SAVER! "

Jules laughed as he was pulled through the sky at speeds he could never achieve. The PTB building was around the next corner; 200 floors high and taking up an entire block it was an impressive piece of architecture. Kevy dropped Jules down in front of the main doors, landed himself, then made his wings disappear. 

"Jules, get the elevator!"

Jules ran ahead and shoved his body between the doors.

"UGH…I…got it…."

Kevy shoved the doors open and pushed Jules inside. He crammed himself into the already packed elevator. They both said hello to their fellow co-workers. The elevator sprang into action and headed for the 178th floor.

"Jules, how are we doing for time?"

"Um…we got about 5 minutes…"

"Come on you stupid elevator!"

As the doors opened, the group of them dashed in all different directions. Kevy, Jules, and three other guys ran down the hall and into a large room filled with rows of seats. The rows separated into four sections that went from the front of the room, to the back. All seats were facing a giant screen with the letters 'PTB' on it. Most of the workers were already there, and were seated according to their status or rank. Jules sprinted for the front seats and stationed himself beside a woman in a lavender dress and a man with big glasses. Kevy ran to the section behind Jules'. He slipped into the end seat, just as the screen started blinking. _That Jules…Five minutes MY ASS!…more like five seconds…_ The screen turned a misty grey and seven black silhouettes appeared on it. Kevy sighed as the lights in the room went dim. _I work for some of the most powerful people in the world, and I don't even get my orders in person, sheesh. _Jules' and Kevy's division was not the highest of course. The ones with the most power were on the 200th floor. You had to be almost the equivalent of PTB to be at that level. The 56 people in the room were staring avidly at the screen. The back door to the room slammed against the wall. Someone was late…

The culprit was gasping for air and didn't notice that everyone was staring at him.

"Ah…ah…ah…so…sorry…I'm late…" 

He straightened up and fixed his tie. He looked up at the screen and found a pair of flaming red eyes staring at him. This was the only time the PTB took on actual forms. A booming voice came from the speakers in the room.

"NATHAN…"

The guy took a step back, then stopped himself.

"Yes, S-Sir?"

"THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOU'VE BEEN LATE…"

"A-Are you s-sure…."

"POSITIVE…GOOD BYE, NATHAN…"

Everyone grabbed their folders and papers. With a free hand they held onto their tables. A black hole opened up behind Nathan and swallowed him. You could still hear him screaming as the portal was shut. No one ever asked about that portal, they just feared it. Kevy put his folder back down on the table. _Oh god…That could have been me. I've got to be more careful with my lates. I know I've only been once, but the closer I get, the more dangerous it is…_ Kevy shifted in his seat and looked up to see Jules staring at him.

**__**

Kevy, we have got to be more careful, okay? I don't want that to happen to us… 

__

Hmm…Jules and his stupid telepathy…but I guess it does come in handy…

Everyone focused their attention back at the screen.

"…LET US REMIND YOU THAT YOU **WERE** HAND-PICKED, BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT. NOW, TO START THIS MEETING, I WOULD LIKE TO CONGRATULATE MINERVA, WHO HAS BEEN CHOSEN TO BE UPGRADED TO THE 179TH FLOOR. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY UPSTAIRS."

The woman beside Jules collected her papers and stood up. She shook hands with Jules and another man and headed out the door.

"NOW, FOR TODAY'S BUSINESS…SECTION A…"

The first row of people, including Jules, stood up.

"…YOU ARE TO INVESTIGATE SEVERAL PERSONS WHO ARE CORRUPTING THE BALANCE OF SOCIETY. THESE INDIVIDUALS MAY NOT SEEM LIKE MUCH, BUT THEY ARE HIGHLY DANGEROUS TO THE FUTURE OF THE WORLD. YOU WILL BE GETTING THEIR STATS AND INFO AFTER THIS MEETING. DO EVERYTHING IN YOUR POWER TO STOP THESE INDIVIDUALS. ONLY USE DEATH AS A LAST RESORT. FOR THIS ASSIGNMENT, YOU WILL TEAM UP WITH SOMEONE FROM SECTION B. THE REASON FOR THIS WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE FOLDERS YOU ARE GIVEN. ALL ASSIGNMENTS MUST BE FINISHED BY FRIDAY…"

Jules turned around and winked at Kevy. He blushed in return.

"…SECTION C AND D WILL BE ON OPERATOR SERVICE, FILING DUTY, AND REPORT OPERATION. MEETING ADJOURNED." 

Folders materialized on everyone's desk. Kevy opened his and found a letter explaining why section A had to team up with section B….

'_This will be an opportunity for you to show your team-working skills. We were also unable to come up with enough people for this assignment in just section A. We've made it so we have one Master, and one Artisan because we don't want a faulty team of just Artisans. Be wise in your choice of partner. Good luck, teams!"_

"Hmm…the PTB were rather cheerful in their letter. It must be a good day."

Kevy looked up to find Jules in front of him. 

"So, let's look at who we are investigating…"

Just as Jules put down the folder, a tall, blonde girl strolled in front of Kevy. She put her hands on the table in front of him and leaned over batting her ice-blue eyes.

"So…Kevy…I thought maybe we could, you know, team up…"

She smiled and leaned over more so that her ample cleavage was in obvious view. Twirling her hair around her finger she winked at him. Kevy was speechless. His cheeks a bright shade of pink. He glanced over at Jules, who looked rather hurt and stopped blushing, looking down at his hands.

"…Uh…Nidora, right?…um…well…you see…I kinda already have a partner."

He motioned over to Jules, who was pretty close to sparkling, he was so happy. The woman straightened up, adjusted her shirt and walked away with her nose in the air. Kevy sighed. Jules jumped over the desk and gave him a hug.

"I KNEW you'd stick with me! You're such a great and reliable pal. You're fantastic, Kevy!"

The room became quiet as everyone turned to stare at Kevy and Jules. Someone yelled from the back of the room.

"Hey! Why don't you two get a room!"

Kevy sighed again. _Oh boy…why don't people keep their comments to themselves. I hate being the center of attention. And even though Jules is a good friend, he's usually the one to put the spotlight on me._

"Why don't you BUGGER OFF!" Jules yelled back. He turned to Kevy and smiled.

**__**

Forget about him, Kevy. He's just jealous of us. Why don't we go for our morning coffee break and look over the folder? I'll get you a donut if you want?

Kevy laughed and then pushed him ahead. "Lead on!"

The two exited the building and headed for the corner coffee house. They took their seats at a table near the window, and ordered their drinks.

"Okay Jules, bring out the folder."

Jules placed the beige folder on the table and opened it wide. It contained a recent picture of the person in question, a detailed personality synopsis, his location, his family information, and a summary of the problem.

"All right…the guy's name is…Duo Maxwell…and he claims to be the Shinigami."

"A what?"

"He thinks he is the God of Death. He's a protector of the colonies around earth…actually, he tries to protect the earth too…so…let's just say he's a good guy. Oh, and it says he's tried to commit suicide several times, but had technical difficulties."

"How do you have _technical_ difficulties when attempting suicide?" 

"Someone rigged his bombs so they wouldn't explode, he couldn't escape a battle to use the self destruct, the usual."

"He tried to kill himself with bombs? As in _plural_? More than one?" Kevy's eyes bugged.

"I did say God of Death. There's got to be a reason…"

"Go figure…"

"He's a…Gundam Pilot!…He gets to use one of those big mobile suits!!! I love them…"

"Jules, you love everything."

"Yeah, but these are big robots that can do serious damage!!! They're so cool! It says he's only 17 too. Wow, he must be pretty smart."

Kevy pulled the folder onto his side of the table as their drinks were delivered. He looked over the information.

"Hmm…he's no longer a Gundam pilot. He destroyed his Gundam not too long ago because he believed that weapons were no longer needed in a peaceful society. What a goofball…"

"You know, Kevy, this guy…boy, sounds pretty neat, but what's wrong with him?"

"Let me check…uh huh…all right. He's too happy."

Jules spit his tea all over Kevy.

"WHAT!?!"

The waitress came over with a napkin, and wiped his face. She left it for him and gave a little wink before she left. 

"And WHAT is going on with all these WOMEN??? They wait on you hand and foot, and are always trying to get your attention!"

Kevy shrugged. Jules leaned over and lightly whacked Kevy across the head. 

"BAH!!! YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY!!!"

A man in a skin-tight black tank-top stood up at the other end of the coffee shop. He smiled at Kevy and blew him a kiss.

"ME TOO, HOTTIE!"

Kevy gently planted his head on the table and counted to ten.

"One…two…three…four…five…oh dear god…six…why does this always happen to me…seven…eight…why don't they just leave me alone…nine…and, ten…(sigh)… can we get back to work?"

He looked up to find Jules strumming his fingers on the table.

"Finished?"

"Yes. Work?"

"Yes."

"All right then…"

He looked back down at the folder, and flipped a few pages.

"When I said he was 'too happy', I meant that he affects people around him. He's a very cheerful guy, and lightens the mood when he can. He's a joker, but he cares a lot about people. He has a good heart and a lovable personality."

"How is that a bad thing?"

"Well…It seems like he's influencing the wrong people. He is friends with some dangerous men…ahem, boys. They are…Heero Yui, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang. They are also Gundam pilots. These four are extremely dangerous and corrupt in their own ways. The people of earth have to go through another disaster to have another …'revelation', and these are the guys who will began that disaster. The only problem is that Duo is keeping them all stable and happy. He must stop it or the world will miss their 'revelation'."

"Um…can I ask what this revelation is?"

"Well…it seems that it for the human race to realize that war is wrong…again…and that second-hand smoke is harmful to people around you."  
"……I see…"

"Something wrong?"

"Hasn't the human race already had revelations about war being wrong?"

"Yes, but they never seem to get it. This may not even get through to them. They're extremely dense…"

"But this revelation is important nonetheless, right?"

"Yup. If it wasn't important, we would no have been given the assignment."

"So, what do we do with him?"

"Well, the easiest way is to kill him, but the PTB don't suggest that. Something about it being 'morally wrong' and that the censors won't let them kill everyone who's a problem."

"The PTB have to listen to the censors!?"

"Everyone has to…Unfortunatley."

"Hmm…why don't we send him a fake mission, sending to Africa to…I don't know, maybe to help out a rebel camp in that area or something?"

"…naw, takes to much effort."

"Well, we could always confront him and explain the situation. Can you tell if he could deal with that?"

Kevy flipped through the sheets of paper in the folder. 

"Other than his disturbing Shinigami thing, I think he's okay. He's very kind, but loud, talkative…" he flipped the next page, "…and can be extremely annoying."

"Kev, is there anything else important that we should know? Family?"

"…He appears to be an orphan. It sounds like he's had a hard life too…hmm… and he has a boyfriend."

Jules sat up straight and revealed a sly smile.

"Anyone we know?"

Kevy raised an eyebrow. "Jules, there are over 6 BILLION PEOPLE on the earth, and about the same on the colonies. WHAT ARE THE CHANCES OF US KNOWING THIS GUY!?!?"

Jules shrugged.

Kevy attempted to control his fuzzy-bunny-strangling-anger. He took a quick gulp of his drink and scanned the paper for the name.

"…there it is…his name is Heero Yui."

"Isn't he one of those Gundam pilots as well??"

"Uh huh."

"hmm…"

They called the waitress over, paid their bill, and were currently headed for the elevator that would take them to ground earth. Kevy once again opened the folder to reveal the little snapshot of Duo paper clipped to the top corner.

"He seems like a pretty important kid…"

The gold doors opened and they stepped into the velvet-lined elevator.

Jules grabbed the folder from Kevy and also gave one last peek.

"So, let us meet this mysterious Shinigami…" 

End of Chapter 1

Write me reviews please!!! I need to know if you like it enough to keep writing.

E-mail: katya_orlando@yahoo.ca or haruka_windgoddess@yahoo.ca


End file.
